


And I Am Not Ice

by Comp_Lady



Series: A Warlock in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Pre-Relationship, Snow, because of the cold, possibly, she did get very cold wandering in the snow after Haven, vaguely delirious thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Mahoi thought she could handle the cold, could handle the way is sapped her strength. She was wrong. At least there were arms to catch her in the fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt: [Cullen carrying his injured/exhausted LI, preferably the Inquisitor, through the snow after Haven fell. But anything would be lovely. Just him holding them close to his chest and them relaxing utterly knowing the worst is over now that he's here.](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50848219#t50848219) from the kink meme.

Mahoi falls to her knees the moment the search party rounds the corner, their voices echoing, in the distance behind them she can see lights. Little pinpricks of firelight blurring in the distance. The cold burns, and oh… oh by the Light. She lets her eyes fall closed, the biting cold, the burn in her limbs, she's in Northrend. In Icecrown, in the Storm Peaks, the… the… the… she's been out too long. Traveled too far. She's lost in an expanse of ice and death and—

_"Mahoi!"_

She jerks her eyes open, they're kneeling around her, Cullen has his hands on her shoulders. She wavers dangerously, leaning heavily into his warm hands. No, she's not in Northrend, she hasn't been in Northrend for a long time. She's in… where…? She tries to lift a hand but her arm does little more than twitch. Something warm and soft is draped around her shoulders, he body shifted. Her legs brought out from under her and she is cradled against something warm and solid.

 "I have you, Mahoi, I have you."

 She struggles to open her eyes. When had she closed them? Fuck she can't… she can't… fuck. Mahoi reaches for her pocket, fingers numb and stiff and not fucking cooperating. She has to have one healthstone left, she only used two right? One during the siege and… and the other in… in the mine. After she fell. Right? Her fingers fumble in her pouch where she usually keeps it… it's there. One small stone, green, emanating a slight glow. She pops it in her mouth as quickly as possible, before the others can notice, and cracks it between her teeth. Cool mist floods her mouth, the hard shell disintegrating quickly. She swallows it down, groans as the healing energy sweeps through her; the cold remains, the soreness, remains, but the numbness leaves her. A burning, prickling sensation blooming in its wake. Mahoi gasps, twitching in the arms that hold her.

 "I know, I'm sorry, we'll get you warm soon. I promise."

 She knows that voice, Mahoi pries her eyes open, when had… by the light damn this cold. Making her so fucking weak. After several long blinks to clear her vision she glances around, there are people ahead of her clearing the path back to where ever they ran to during the siege. Not important. A glance up, there's a strong jaw and scarred lips, a profile she has spent many hours admiring in secret.

 "Cullen." Her voice is a harsh grating noise, such a horrid sound.

 Whiskey eyes turn to her and he squeezes her a bit closer. "I'm here, Mahoi, I've got you."

 Her name sounds nice on his tongue she decides. So used to hearing him call her Inquisitor or some such nonsense. It's nice, very nice. The tension leaks out of her body. Cullen has her. She's not alone. She's not going to be left to struggle through this hell alone anymore. She curls close, presses her face to his neck, manages a weak smile when he shivers as she presses her nose against his pulse point.

 "Sorry… I'm cold."

 Cullen holds her impossibly closer. The fur of his cloak rising around her as if to ward off the chill by it's own will. "I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner," he whispers.

 "S'fine, you have me now, I'll be fine," she mumbles as she drifts into a doze. Imagines the press of lips to her forehead.

 She'll be fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are curious this is part of a larger story I am working on where a warlock from World of Warcraft ended up in the world of Dragon Age. Mahoi is that warlock.
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr, come on by if you want to chat or some shit like that. I'm always happy to get asks :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
